The hunter in a coffee shop
by lokitookmymoose
Summary: Alexis is just an average girl who goes to school and has a part time job in a coffee shop. When a dead body turns up with two fake FBI agents, Sam and Dean. She starts to look for answers. Rated T for language and violence( it comes a bit later in the story). Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello humans. There really is not much to say about this so enjoy!**

* * *

Alexis walked down the hall, a few students bumping into her. She stopped outside of her locker and pulled it open. After putting her books in, she looked at her watch. It was 3:47, if she didn't run, she would be late for work and she couldn't afford to be late. She might lose her job.

It was only a part time job at a coffee shop, but she needed the money.

Just as she was leaving, there was a scream. She turned around and started to run towards the sound of the scream. Soon, there was a small crowd gathered. Several teachers ran down, pushing past the students to see the body of a young girl.

Her blonde hair was caked with blood and her eyes were closed. Her mouth was slightly opened and her left leg was twisted into an awkward shape. There was a pool of sticky blood. The blood was oozing out of her mouth. Nobody was sure what had happened to her or how. Her white t-shirt was covered in blood. Then, some students began to scream as the teachers led Everyone away.

Alexis recognised the girl, she was in some of her classes. Her name was Pheobe.

Alexis ran back to her locker and pulled out her uniform for the coffee shop. After getting changed in the bathroom she came out and saw the hall had been roped off and there were loads of police officers. Two men in suits walked past her. They held up some ID to police officers and walked through to the body.

Alexis knew she was already late so she thought it wouldn't hurt to wait a bit longer. She tried to peek in between the officers but she couldn't see much. She was trying to hear the conversation but she could only make out certain words. A police officer tapped her on the shoulder and told her to leave.

She ran down the road towards the small coffee shop on the corner of the street and burst through the door.

"S... sorry I'm late. Something happened but I promise I won't be late again. Please don't fire me." She stammered.

The man in the uniform looked down at her," you better be sorry. You're lucky it's not busy today. I have to go now, you've already made me late! Don't forget to lock up. "

"I won't." She replied.

As the last customers left, she started to clear up the table when she noticed the two men in the suits walk past the window. She dropped the cloth she was using to wipe the table with and ran outside.

"Excuse me," she half yelled at them.

They both turned around. She wanted answers about what had happened to that girl. She couldn't get the image of her dead body out of her head. Somehow, she just knew that whoever had done that to her wasn't human.

"What do you want?" Replied the taller man as they both walked towards her.

"I saw you at my school earlier on. You were there about the body. Pretending to be FBI agents." She said.

"We weren't pretending" he started.

"I know a fake a badge sheen I see one. Come inside, I want to know the truth."

The two men followed her into the coffee shop.

"So what is your name?" The taller man asked.

"My name is Alexis. What are yours?"

"I'm David, this is John," he replied.

"No," Alexis started," I want your real names."

"Ok then, I'm Sam winchester and that's my brother Dean.

* * *

**so, what did you think. Please follow/favourite it if you like it, or leave a comment. I'll update this as soon as I can. Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2-

**hi guys! I meant to post this chapter yesterday but I had loads of homework to do. It might be a few days before the next chapter is up because I have to put school before fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Alexis took several sips out of her mug of hot chocolate before saying anything.

"So, you hunt things," she said.

"Yeah," replied Sam,"evil things like demons and ghosts."

"How?" She asked.

"Guns, my friend. A shit ton of guns and knives." Said Dean, nearly smiling.

"And by the way, we understand if you don't believe us," Said Sam.

"I believe you"

Sam and Dean stared at her, usually it would take some persuading to get people to believe them. But then again, Alexis didn't seem like a normal girl. She recognised the fake badges.

"I want to help," she started," Whatever is out there, I want to help fight it. I want to kill whatever did that to Pheobe."

Dean looked at her for a minute," I don't think that's a great idea."

"Why not?" She replied.

"You're only a kid."

"I'm nearly 20."

"What will your parents say?"

Alexis went quiet for a moment before saying," My parents are dead. They died in a fire when I was 6 years old. Everyone who knew me thought I died as well,but I didn't. I escaped."

Sam stared at her," I'm sorry," he said," we didn't know."

"Its ok. So can I help you hunt." She replied.

"Can Dean and I talk about it for a minute, alone?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied," I'll be over here cleaning up."

* * *

"So Dean, should we let her come?"

"I don't know Sammy, she's just a kid."

"She has nowhere else to go, we have to help her."

Dean sighed, he knew his brother was right. They couldn't just leave her, especially after telling her everything.

"Fine, but just for this case. Ok, Sam."

"Ok."

* * *

"Alexis, come over here," Dean said.

Alexis put down the mug of half drunk tea and walked over.

"We've decided to let you help. But just for this case, I suppose you better come back with us."

"Thank you so much," she squealed,"let's go."

Alexis picked up her bag and walked out after the two brothers, making sure to lock up after her.

* * *

She sat down on the soft motel bed as Dean picked something up from a bag that was lying on the floor.

"Here you go," said Dean, handing her a small gun," tomorrow we can see how good your aim is."

"Thanks," She said shyly, only now realising how serious the situation was. She was holding a gun. Never in a million years did she think that she would be sitting in a scrappy motel, learning about monsters and she was hopefully going to kill one soon.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Alexis and Sam were sitting on a bed, reading from John's journal. Alexis couldn't believe what she was reading. It was like an A-Z of ministers. It told you their weaknesses, how to kill them and where they had been spotted.

"So," Dean started, interrupting Sam's little speech about wendigos," You probably want to go home now don't you."

Alexis looked up at Dean," Yeah, I probably should be getting home."

"Come here tomorrow after work, or I can come to your cafe if you want," Sam said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow," She called as she walked out through the door.

* * *

The next day, Alexis got ready for school, not knowing what to expect. As she walked through the doors, everything seemed normal. All the blood had been cleaned up and the students were going from class to class as couldn't focus all of that day. She just kept thinking about Sam and Dean. She made sure not to be late for her job. She was making two coffees for an elderly couple sitting at a table in the corner when Sam walked in. He sat down at one of the tables and Alexis joined him after delivering the drinks. She was happy that it wasn't busy, not that it normally was but it gave her time to talk to Sam.

"So, what do you think it is then," she asked Sam, desperate for an answer.

"We think it' a spirit," He said,"they're quite easy to get rid of. Have there been anymore deaths at school?"

She was just about to reply when her phone buzzed. It was her friend Chris, telling her that a girl had been found dead in the bathroom. Apparently she had smashed her head in with one of the mirrors.

* * *

**sorry I left it there but I'll put a new chapter up soon. Please follow or favourite this story if you like. All comments are appreciated so please leave one. Adios!**


End file.
